The Shape Of My Heart
by Babi Baker
Summary: Castle decide hacerle un regalo a su esposa después de un año de casados.
1. Adoración

**N/A: Okay. Encontré esto escrito en mi cuaderno de matemática –ni pregunten cómo llegó eso allí- y después de múltiples semanas de indecisión he reunido el coraje para compartirlo con ustedes. Esta es mi primera publicación original en el fandom de Castle y espero sinceramente que les guste. Está basado ligeramente en el libro de David Levithan The Lover's Dictionary.**

**Soundtrack: Dream a Little Dream of Me de Ella Fitzgerald.**

**Capítulo 1: Adoración.**

A veces, cuando es tarde y no consigo dormir, cuando las palabras se persiguen dentro de mi cabeza y las escenas del crimen se niegan a abandonar mis retinas, me acuesto a tu lado sólo para verte soñar.

Observo con la atención de un halcón como tus ojos se mueven con delicadeza bajo tus párpados, como la luz de la luna ilumina tu figura y te da una apariencia etérea, casi demasiado perfecta para ser real. En ocasiones, haces pequeños sonidos que se escapan entre tus dulces labios fruncidos, y hago mi mayor esfuerzo para entender lo que dices, para descifrar los secretos que sé que aun mantienes.

Adoro la manera en que inconscientemente te acercas a mi cuando me alejo sin quererlo, como cada vez que cambio de posición, tú te ajustas casi automáticamente. Adoro el calor de tu grácil cuerpo contra el mío, la forma en que tus curvas se amoldan tan perfectamente a las mías, como si hubiésemos sido creados el uno para el otro.

Me encantan tus labios, cuando se curvan de ese forma tan adorable y la punta de tu lengua se asoma entre tus dientes, tímida, traviesa y enamorada a la vez. Me encanta la suavidad con la que se unen a mis labios cada vez que compartimos un beso, la forma en la que bailan por mi cuerpo en un tango frenético cada vez que nos dejamos llevar por la pasión.

¿Te he dicho lo preciosos que son tus ojos? Estoy embrujado por ellos, por su expresividad, su brillo, la manera en que las chispas color avellana resaltan en el verde que las rodea. Me hechiza la forma en que tus pestañas los rodean como pequeños abanicos. ¿Pero sabes cuál es mi parte favorita? Es cuando me miras y puedo ver millones de promesas y declaraciones brillando en ellos como en una noche estrellada.

Amo tus pómulos, por la forma en la que acentúan tus hermosos ojos y le dan a tu rostro un aspecto exótico, como de otro mundo. Me fascina la forma en la que se curvan bajo mis manos cuando acaricio la tersa piel de tu rostro.

Adoro tus piernas. La delicada curva de piel sobre músculo, sobre hueso. Son increíblemente sensuales, especialmente cuando me envuelves con ellas cuando estamos juntos. Amo la fuerza implícita en sus movimientos, la gracia con la que te sostienen mientras corres y caminas. La elegancia y fluidez que le proporcionan a tu figura cuando bailas conmigo.

Tu voz. ¡Como adoro tu voz! Sus inflexiones, tonos y cadencias. Es la más dulce melodía que he escuchado en mi vida, es dulce consuelo y fuente de alegrías. Amo la forma en que se vuelve suave y dubitativa cuando compartes conmigo tus secretos y vulnerabilidades. Amo la fuerza de acero que alcanza cuando tratas un caso y debes hacer notar tu autoridad. Adoro la gentileza y compasión que la envuelven cuando consuelas a las familias de las víctimas. Me encanta su dulzura cuando cantas acompañada de la guitarra cuando crees que estás sola. Pero más que todo, me hechizas cuando dices mi nombre, la cadencia como miel derretida sobre las letras, como el cántico antiguo de una diosa a la que debo obedecer.

Adoro cada aspecto de ti: tu cabello color miel, cuando cae en rizos suaves alrededor de tu rostro como un halo divino. La fortaleza de tu voluntad, podrías mover montañas si te lo propusieras. Tus manos, con sus delicados y delgados dedos, tan frágiles en apariencia como un pequeño pichón de colibrí. Tu emoción por los temas más diversos, desde el teatro y el arte, hasta los cómics y la ciencia ficción.

Creo que una de las cosas que más atesoro de ti, es la forma en que luchaste para que estuviéramos juntos, la determinación frágil con la que colocaste tu corazón en mis manos, la confianza ciega con la que te entregaste a mí, con prácticamente ninguna garantía sobre nuestro futuro.

Te adoro Katherine Houghton Beckett. Te adoro por lo que eres y no eres. Te adoro por la forma en que tus fortalezas y debilidades se amoldan a las mías para crear esta unión casi perfecta, más que perfecta entre nosotros.

Pasas tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y te acurrucas en mi pecho. Yo no podría ser más feliz.

-Mmm… te amo. –murmuras sin despertar completamente.

-Te adoro. Te amo. Por siempre. –contesto contra tu coronilla y siento tu dulce suspiro contra la piel desnuda de mi pecho.

-Siempre.


	2. Báculo

**N/A: Entre Química, Matemática, Economía y Lenguaje he logrado escribir esta próxima pieza. Como he comentado por mensaje privado a algunos de los Reviewers, he decidido hacer un capítulo con una palabra por cada letra del alfabeto. **

**Espero disfruten esta entrega aunque no es tan poético como el anterior.**

**Agradecimientos: MayraAyelenZ, tamarboa, Cucurucho, guiguita, MyDreamsComeTrue y iBelle6.**

**Dedicado a Cucurucho, mi lectora más fiel –y preciosa- y una increíble ficfriend.**

**Báculo.**

"_Sust. Alivio, Consuelo."_

Hace varios años, cuando empecé a seguirte en la comisaría, una reportera me preguntó qué era lo que me había motivado a usarte como inspiración para mi nuevo personaje. De inmediato, una cantidad incontable de cualidades pasaron por mi mente, y me fue imposible elegir alguna de ellas. ¿Cómo resumir en un simple adjetivo todo lo que te hace especial a mis ojos? ¿Cómo decir en una sola palabra la esencia de tu bondad, de tu imperfección, de tu inteligencia, de tu sensualidad? Yo, que tanto me enorgullezco de mis palabras, no podía encontrar ninguna que lograra describirte, incluso ahora que he escrito toda una serie de libros, siento que aún no lo he logrado.

Tuve que contestarle con la verdad. Toda tú eras la razón para escribir a Nikki.

Tiempo después, te vi consolando a la hija de una víctima. Fue ahí cuando lo supe. De entre todos tus atributos, el que más me conmueve, el que más me enamora, es tu compasión, tu capacidad para empatizar con quien sea y hacer lo posible para ayudarle, para reconfortarle.

Eres como un bálsamo. Haces que todas las partes cortantes de mi alma se suavicen hasta tomar una forma completa. Haces que incluso el más oscuro de mis días tenga un poco de luz.

Cuando veo mi pasado, veo dos hilos de luz que brillan más fuerte que todo lo demás; que, entrelazados como un solo haz eclipsan todo lo que les rodea: Alexis y tú. Cada vez que me sentía desfallecer ante las dificultades que se avecinaban, cada vez que sentía que me perdía en el abismo, ese haz me mantenía firme en la tierra.

¿Recuerdas cuando secuestraron a Alexis? Estoy seguro de que sí, está tan grabado en tu cerebro como lo está en el mío. Tal vez no lo habrá parecido en el momento, pero fuiste tú quien me mantuvo cuerdo, quien me mantuvo enfocado en la realidad y no perdido en un océano embravecido de angustia y desesperación.

Sé lo que este trabajo le cuesta a todos los involucrados, sé cómo sientes que una parte de tu alma se pierde con cada nueva fotografía que debes colocar en la pizarra, y precisamente por eso quiero que sepas que no hay modo alguno en que llegues a perder esa sensibilidad que te caracteriza y te mantiene como la mejor en tu trabajo. Sé que ese es uno de tus mayores miedos, insensibilizarte ante los casos que llegan a tu mesa y convertirte en otro Raglan.

Puedo imaginar miles de razones por las cuales sé que es imposible que eso suceda, así como también sé que es imposible que me creas. Pero igual intentaré convencerte.

La compasión y el consuelo son una parte tan intrínseca tuya que, la única manera de que se extingan es que dejes de existir, y esa es una realidad demasiado dolorosa como para contemplarla y plasmarla en estas páginas.

Sé que crees que aún no eres suficiente. Que no has sido quien quieres ser y no tienes todas las cualidades que piensas conforman la perfección. Déjame decirte que, para todas aquellas familias a las que entregaste respuestas, para aquellos afortunados que logran contar con tu presencia en sus vidas, para mí y nuestra familia, ya eres más que suficiente.

De algún modo, tus esquinas y cortes se limaron con las nuestras para formar un todo. Un maravilloso, imperfecto y completo todo. Todo gracias a ti.

Eres consuelo, Kate. Eres un báculo para nosotros los heridos. No lo olvides, y permíteme recordártelo cuando lo hagas.


	3. Cicatrices

**Cicatrices.**

Sé que en ocasiones, todavía sientes vergüenza por tus cicatrices, por eso he decidido escribirte sobre ellas. No para hacer que las olvides o algo igualmente fútil, sino para que comprendas la reverencia con que las admiro.

Cada una de tus cicatrices, cada una de las marcas que decoran tu piel, me cuentan una historia, ya sea de una niña traviesa y revoltosa, de una joven aventurera con pocas precauciones con su salud, de una joven adolorida y cegada por la pérdida o de una mujer valiente y abnegada que arriesga su vida por la seguridad de otros. Amo cada una de esas historias a su manera, porque cada una de ellas relata una faceta de tu vida, aspectos que ayudaron a formar a la maravillosa persona a la que tengo la fortuna de llamar esposa.

Sé que aún no lo entiendes, o tal vez finges no comprenderlo, pero espero algún día veas que se me es imposible no amarlas, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si son tan parte de ti como tus deslumbrantes ojos y tu suave cabellera? ¿Cómo no admirarlas si son marcas de valentía, de tu fuerza y convicción? Tal vez lo aceptes en el algún momento, o tal vez nunca, hasta el día de hoy todavía me sorprendes a menudo. Pero hasta que lo hagas, e incluso después te seguiré diciendo lo hermosa que me pareces, con tus cicatrices incluidas, de hecho aún más por ellas, por más que te acomplejen.

Eres una mujer exasperante, maravillosa, extraordinaria, testaruda e impredecible, y te amo por eso. No importa cuántas veces lo repita, siempre serán insuficientes.

Mereces que te lo repita incansablemente hasta que tal vez empieces a creerme. Mereces todo lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecerte, tengas cicatrices o no. Y yo pretendo ser quien haga el máximo esfuerzo para entregártelo.

**N/A: Ahora, algunas explicaciones. No estoy conforme con este capítulo, por eso he tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar aun después de haber salido de vacaciones, pero imaginé que si esperaba a estar satisfecha probablemente no publicaría nada nunca. Así que aquí lo tienen, es bastante corto, y me gustaría hacer más con él, pero mi musa se negó a seguir cooperando.**

**Haré lo posible –como dije en algunas respuestas- para publicar los demás lo más pronto posible. Especialmente para sentirme mejor conmigo misma después de este cap.**

**Agradecimientos: nadiesna, Always1514, .21, MJCASBELL, guiguita, Cucurucho,** **iBelle6 y MyDreamsComeTrue por su apoyo con este proyecto. Un abrazo enorme para ustedes.**


	4. Dureza

**Aquí tienen el próximo capítulo, no lo publiqué exactamente a tiempo, pero al menos no tuvieron que esperar meses esta vez, ¿Eh?**

**Agradecimientos para: Marlasca, rocio46, brennangirl y Always1415. Aprecio que se tomen el tiempo de comentar, añadir a favoritos o seguir mi historia. Y también aprecio a aquellos que leen y no comentan o hacen cualquiera de las anteriores, cada hit en mi historia me hincha un poco más el corazón :D.**

**Disclaimer: Si lo reconoces, no me pertenece.**

**Dureza.**

Una de las primeras cosas que me llamó la atención sobre ti, fue el balance que tienes entre la dureza y la feminidad. Verás, durante el corto tiempo que he trabajado en sitios "dominados" por hombres, -por favor nota el uso de las comillas- he notado que muchas mujeres se masculinizan para parecer más aptas para el trabajo, para encajar más fácilmente. Pero tú no. Tú seguías, y sigues abrazando esa parte tan coqueta de ti que nunca deja de hechizarme.

Tienes el balance perfecto entre fuerza y fragilidad. Puedes ser ruda y letal en un momento, y al siguiente ser compasiva y delicada. Estoy totalmente enganchado a ese baile continuo que mantienes con aparente facilidad.

Mientras escribía esas palabras, la imagen de un estilete me ha venido a la mente. La manera en que su forma tan elegante y estilizada la hace una de las armas más letales y precisas, me recuerda a ti. Verte en acción, ya sea en un interrogatorio, en una persecución, o en un tiroteo, es una de las visiones más fascinantes y adictivas que he tenido el placer de presenciar.

Probablemente lo he dicho antes, pero para un escritor como yo, hay ciertas situaciones que quedan grabadas en mi mente para siempre, que por más que las escriba de mil maneras, no estoy satisfecho con el resultado, porque siempre hay más detalles a los cuales sacarles provecho; el verte trabajar es una de esas situaciones.

He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces he descrito a Nikki observando el pizarrón buscando una solución a un caso, y aun sin saber el número exacto, sé que en ninguna de esas escenas he logrado capturar perfectamente la expresión de concentración en tu rostro, la manera en que te sostienes mientras tu mente trabaja a hectáreas por hora, la forma en que tus delgados dedos tocan un ritmo irreconocible contra la madera del escritorio con fuerza restringida, o la motivación que te hace quedarte en el precinto aun cuando todos se han marchado. Así como tampoco he logrado poner en palabras la gracia felina con la que te mueves cuando estás al acecho de algún otro asesino, la fuerza líquida que recorre tus músculos cuando entrenas o la flexibilidad de tu cuerpo cuando haces yoga o llevamos nuestra pasión a una dimensión física.

Probablemente nunca lo logre, y eso me emociona. Porque significa que podré mantenerme tratando de descifrar tus misterios bajo el pretexto de tener que escribir más novelas.

Lo sé, hace tiempo que no necesito una excusa para meterme en tu cabeza. O al menos intentarlo, pero al menos pensar eso me hace sentir un poco más profesional. Sí, ni yo me lo creo.

Estoy divagando un poco, pero mientras escribo esto, me siento como si estuviese hablando contigo, y ya sabes que pocas cosas superan el placer que me producen nuestras conversaciones.

Volviendo al tema. Hay otra razón por la que estoy enamorado de tu personalidad dura y al punto, y es que durante gran parte de mi vida, pocas personas se atrevían a enfrentarme en mis opiniones, llevarme la contraria o mandarme a callar, no sé si por mi larga lista de bestsellers en el _New York Times,_ por la cantidad de cifras que existe en mis cuentas bancarias o la asiduidad de mis apariciones en la prensa, hasta que llegaste tú.

Literalmente entraste en mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba, y probablemente cuando más lo necesitaba. Tu actitud irreverente hacia mi fama o fortuna era refrescante, y el que me rechazaras tan brutal y seguidamente, hizo que el bloqueo en el que me hallaba sumido se desvaneciera y un nuevo personaje con tu francamente confusa personalidad, tomase forma en mi mente.

Incansablemente has pulido mis ángulos con tu marmolea perseverancia, y me gusta pensar que he hecho algo parecido por ti, así que nos hemos suavizado mutuamente hasta crear esta relación tan maravillosa que tenemos.

Tengo que agradecértelo Katherine Beckett, porque fue tu dureza de trato y personalidad la que me ha transformado en el hombre que soy hoy. No hay palabras suficientes para decírtelo.


	5. Éxtasis

**Excusas: Lamento la tardanza, -¿Cuántas veces he dicho eso antes?- pero honestamente, si viviesen esta situación, la escritura también sería lo último en sus mentes, por más triste que me resulte admitir eso.**

**Nuevamente, no puedo hacer promesas, así que espero disfruten este capítulo y tengan paciencia con mis entregas irregulares.**

**Agradecimientos: brennangirl, Always1514, rmycfe, unnofre, Martha AlwaysCB y Kadit0, por su apoyo con esta historia.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Always1514, por ser una maravillosa lectora, por darme su apoyo incondicional y sus hermosas palabras en cada capítulo. Eres un sol brillante, que la inspiración te acompañe siempre.**

**Éxtasis.**

¿Alguna vez has sentido que los pies se te levantan del suelo, que eres invencible y que hasta el rincón más inimaginable del universo es alcanzable? Probablemente lo hayas sentido, pero no lo hayas puesto con estas palabras. Eres demasiado directa y centrada como para pensar en semejantes ilusiones.

Afortunadamente, -o desafortunadamente, depende de cómo lo veas- yo sí soy del tipo de persona que desea ver magia, y al saber que no existe, intenta poner en palabras aquellas cosas que tal vez parecen fuera de nuestro alcance, o que nosotros queremos creer son inalcanzables. Yo soy de aquellos que prefieren adornar las situaciones con palabras bonitas e imágenes fantasiosas, tal vez parezca inútil, pero es la manera con la que puedo lidiar con lo que vemos todos los días.

Esa sensación que te describí al principio, esa sensación de felicidad absurda y maravilla incrédula, es la que me produces cada vez que estás conmigo. Probablemente estés rodando los ojos cuando leas esto, pero sabías desde el momento en que nos conocimos, que soy un romántico empedernido. Y además sé que te gusta.

La idea de este diario, es plasmar en sus páginas todo lo que evocas en mí. Todas las sensaciones, pensamientos y fantasías. Es una manera de inmortalizar lo que siento por ti. Sé que es un objetivo poco realista, he escrito toda una saga de novelas sobre ti y aún no he logrado captar tu esencia en palabras, pero en todos los años que nos conocemos, has aprendido que no soy de los que se rinden fácilmente, o de los que se acobardan ante un reto.

La verdad es, que de entre todas las características, imperfecciones, detalles adorables, irritantes y enternecedores que conforman tu personalidad, no existe una que prefiera sobre la otra. Toda tú, Kate. Toda tú es la que me enamora día a día, la que me mantiene sin dormir en ocasiones, pues tenerte entre mis brazos es más de lo que podría esperar después del trayecto que hemos recorrido juntos.

Eso de volar a la luna sin cohetes y arder en llamas sin quemarme no son más que palabras, conjuntos de letras que por alguna casualidad terminaron teniendo significado, que no pueden ni soñar a expresar todo lo que pugna por salir de mi interior en el momento en que siquiera empiezo a pensar en ti. Y eso es bastante a menudo. Me basta un rocío de tu hechizante aroma a cerezas, una sonrisa ladeada cuando me ves de reojo, o incluso un leve roce de tus dedos cuando intercambiamos una taza de café, para que mi cerebro se detenga totalmente y sólo tu imagen sea protagonista de mis pensamientos.

Éxtasis es una palabra que ha sido usada por una miríada de escritores antes de mí, ha sido utilizada para describir todo el rango de emociones fuertes que puede sentir un hombre. Desde la pasión de la lujuria, hasta la perversión de un asesinato. Tú y yo conocemos bastante de eso. El significado que yo le doy en estas páginas, tiene poco que ver con los escritores del pasado y todo que ver contigo.

Si no me falla la memoria, el éxtasis es la cumbre del placer, de la euforia. Es el nirvana de aquellos que obtienen lo que quieren. Puede que suene como si estuviese divagando, pero una vez te prometí que te diría la verdad en todo momento posible, y lo que estoy plasmando en este papel no es más que la verdad, es exactamente lo que me viene a la cabeza cuando pienso en ti, así que mis disculpas si me alejo del tema y vuelvo a aferrarme a él, sin ningún son o motivo aparente.

Volviendo al tema de este capítulo, una vez te dije que mis sueños se volvían realidad, y hasta el día de hoy eso es cierto. A pesar de todas las dificultades que podamos enfrentar y los impases que alcancemos como pareja, estar juntos es un sueño, y lo estoy viviendo a diario.

No sé en donde leí una vez que el éxtasis también implica lograr todo lo que deseas con la persona que deseas. Si eso es así, he llegado al éxtasis y permanecido en él porque te tengo a mi lado Kate. Eres más de lo que pude haber soñado y aún con tus fallas y defectos, eres perfecta para mí.

**N/A 2: Estoy pensando escribir un capítulo, que Castle escriba en un arrebato de ira por una pelea con Kate. Sería un anexo y no usaría una de las letras de la historia. ¿Qué piensan?**


End file.
